After Ending: Beecher's Hope
by Rockaholick
Summary: Jonh and Abigail didnt die, what happens when John finds a girl ill and hurt on a ride, he takes her back to his ranch, theres instantly a connection between Jack and her, what will happen? JackxOC R&R :
1. New Beginnings

_John Marston didn't die. Neither did Abigail, the ranch is bigger and a little improved. _

_John M: 38 (This is his age in this story)_

_Abigail M: 36_

_Jack M: 18_

_Delilah H: 18_

_Bonnie MccFarlan: 22_

_Damon MccFarlan: 21_

It was all fine this morning.

Perfect.

My father, a nobleman had just comeback from a very long business trip while my mother, a teacher finally started her holiday. We were going to go to Mexico for our holiday; Escalada was the name of the place. I was so excited and packed only my finest clothes, though when it came for the time to go we had all gotten into a carriage. I wanted to pick some lavender wild flowers that I had saw near our house and hurriedly ran to get some. My mother and father promised they would wait.

I didn't realize how far into the woods I had gotten, when I had finally got the flowers I ran back to the spot my parents were at, that was when I was met by the most disturbing scene in my life.

I was at the edge of the forest when I had seen men in uniforms surround my family's carriage, they were all on horses. All a brown colour except for one, he had something in the hand. He dropped it onto the roof of the carriage. All the troops ran away. Before I knew it a large bang echoed around. I gasped as the troops ran away laughing talking about mission accomplished as parts of the wagon landed by my foot. Tears blurred my vision. I ran back into the forest. I ran and ran until I couldn't hear anything or remember anything. The wind whipped my face and my long brown locks; it was hard to run in long skirts, I always liked to be in shorts. But we were, well are posh… a ditch in the ground brought me to a halt as I fell. My head hit a sharp object and I zoned out…

"Excuse me miss? Miss? Are you okay?" a deep voice asked as I came back to earth. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut as a hand gently shook my shoulder. "Miss, please. You look hurt." The hand persisted on my shoulder until I had finally got the strength to open my eyes. It took me a few minutes to do so.

I was still in a forest, though now I couldn't remember where. My head throbbed and my clothes were muddy and torn. I looked a mess. I glanced at the person who had found me.

He was wearing a black cowboy hat , his hair was a muddy brown and fell just before his shoulders, he had a lot of stubble. He also has two scars on his cheek, one on his nose and another on the other cheek. He wore typical cowboy clothes though he carried a gun, I instantly cringed and scrambled to try and get away from him though my back came into contact with a tree.

He seemed to instantly understand my discomfort.

"Do not worry Miss, I will not hurt you."

"Who are you?" I asked feebly

"My name is John Marston, I own a ranch at Beecher's Hope, I would like to take you there miss where my wife is, she can look at your cut and get you some new clothes." His eyes were kind as he held out one gloved hand. I stared at the open palm of the glove for some time until I slowly took his hand; he smiled at me and carefully lifted me up so I was standing. I winced at the pain in my head.

"It will be alright Miss, we'll get you patched up in a jiffy." I nodded as he led me out of the woods. When we got to a path he whistled, hooves galloping in the distance drew closer before round the corner, a beautiful white grey horse with a dark face came closer to us, it mane whipping out in any direction. It whinnied when it saw Mr Marston and halted by his side. He helped me up before sitting behind me.

"You have a beautiful horse Mr Marston." I complimented as we cantered down the path away from the forest.

"Thank you Miss...?"

"Hartwell, Miss Delilah Hartwell."

"Thank you Miss Hartwell, she's a keeper, she's called Apollo."

"It's a very nice name."

"Thank you, why don't you rest up now, we won't get back till mornin'." I nodded, even though I didn't feel drowsy, sleep overtook me quite easily...

"Miss Hartwell." Mr Marston called my name over the pounding sound of Apollo's hooves. "We're nearly there." I looked around, it was morning, we were on a wide path. Wild horses were all on the fields, John slowed down to a trot as we rounded the corner. In the distance I could make out a ranch, brown high fencing was around the exterior, we went through an open gate into the ranch.

"This is it, Beecher's Hope." John said

It was beautiful, you could tell it was being slightly modernised, the stable was having an extension along with the house, and another flat was being built near it along with a chicken pen and a horse pasture. I loved it.

"It's very beautiful." I sighed.

"I know. We are puttin' a lot of work into it." Mr Marston led the horse to a hitching post and jumped off but turned around to help me. A soft thud echoed off the ground and I let go of Mr Marston's hand.

"Abigail will be in, she will look after your cut and take you to get some new clothes." He told me again.

"Thank you so much Mr Marston but all of this. You don't have to bring me back to your ranch or look after me."

"In the way I live, I always help the people in need." I smiled behind him as he walked up the few wooden steps to the house. He opened the door and I followed inside.

"Mrs Marston? You have a visitor!" John called out.

A women came out of a dark wooden door to the left of us, she had a pretty oval face, black hair tied up, out of her face. She was wearing a blue blouse and a belt with a chequered long skirt.

"Who is this pretty young lady John?" Abigail asked.

"This is Miss Delilah Hartwell, I found her in the woods, a blow to the head by landing on something, she remembers everything, but what had happened, I was hoping you would patch her up and take her clothes shopping?" Mr Marston asked with a glint in his eye, Mrs Marston smiled.

"Of course! She took my hand and lead me away from John and into the kitchen, she motioned me to sit down as she rummaged through the cupboards.

"You have a lovely ranch Mrs Marston." She smiled warmly at me over her shoulder.

"Thank you Delilah, and please. Call me Abigail." I nodded. Moments later she pulled out some bandages and medical things. "Just sit tight darlin' this won't hurt one bit." She assured as she got to work.

"So John says you don't remember anything about what happened."

"When I think about it, it's like it didn't happen, I just don't remember." I sighed.

"Well, Delilah, you are welcome to stay as long as you want. We only have another child. He's called Jack, such the gentleman."

"I would love to stay, if it's no bother to you, I have no other belongings with me."

"Don't worry!" Abigail chirruped. "I've just got to secure this in place and we can go out to the market and buy you some new clothes."

"Thank you."

"It's no hassle darlin', anyway, you should be fine now, come on let's get you some new things." Abigail gleamed at me before walking out the door, with me trailing behind it.

I had a very good time with Abigail today; she brought me a lot of new things, brushes, make-up, dresses, and books.

She called me the daughter she always wanted.

When we got back she set up a shower for me and came in to lay a nightgown for me to sleep in. When I came out of the shower and into the kitchen Abigail smiled from the table.

"My, my! Delilah, you have a gorgeous figure." I blushed and thanked her. "I s'pose your quite sleepy eh? I've changed the sheets in Jack's room; he won't be back till tomorrow. He's in Blackwater. We will, well John will work on a new room for you. Until then you can sleep with the horses." My eyes went wide.

The horses? I do love horses but I can't sleep with them! Suddenly Abigail started laughing.

"I was joking Delilah! You can sleep in the spare room, but John needs to get the bed in there." I nodded and thanked her again for allowing me to live here. "I told you! It's no hassle, now c'mon; I'll show you to Jacks' room.

Jacks room was beautiful, ebony walls yet a light, birch coloured wooden floor. Well crafted birch draws, wardrobe and bookcases, he had lots of books. His bed looked very comfy; ebony posts yet plain, pearl white sheets. It was a double bed.

"I can't help but think I'm intruding." Abigail chuckled.

"Believe me you're really not! Now get to bed, it's quite late." I did as I was told.

"Thank you again Abigail, goodnight."

"Goodnight Delilah." She turned the light switch off and closed the door. I snuggled down into the bed, the only light illuminating the room was the moon through the white curtains. I smiled and closed my eyes.

I'm really starting to like Beecher's Hope…

_Don't worry Jack will be in the next chapter _


	2. Echo

_Wowww, I'm very surprised with such the positive response I got, I know I didn't get a lot of reviews but to be honest, I don't review on first chapters._

_At least 8 people are on story alert _

I yawned and squinted at the amount of light in Jack's room. I could hear the birds tweeting outside and I could smell the fresh scent of flowers outside, Abigail must've opened the windows.

I couldn't help but think about how nice the Marston family was, well John and Abigail are, I hope Jack is, I don't want to make an enemy in a serene place like this.

I finally decided to open my eyes and stretch.

Clothes were laid out for me on Jack's desk. Abigail had been in here. I slowly got out of bed, enjoying the warmth in it for as long as possible. I don't think I've had a better sleep in my life, if this is how Jack feels everyday then I don't see how he can get out of his bed. I took of my nightgown and folded it up neatly placing it on the bottom of the bed. I turned around and picked up the black training corset. I put it on, it wasn't the easiest thing to put on, I then picked up the plain white top with just simple straps on them, (a cami/ tank top) next I put on my underwear and what I was going to put on next was my favorite piece of clothing, shorts! Abigail brought me a lot of them in varied styles and colours. This pair was a dark denim wash.

I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection, I looked… nice. I felt so comfortable, I took out the plait I had in when my hair was wet. My hair was slightly crimped, my long hair fell to just after my breasts, it was dark chestnut and I had short layers with a side fringe, I had forest green eyes and rather large lips.

Finally I put on some black boots before opening Jack's bedroom door and into the hallway.

I heard Abigail whistling in the kitchen and followed the sound of her musical notes. She was frying up breakfast, she turned around to me and gasped.

"Delilah, wow. You look very nice today."

"Thank you Abigail."

"Sit, sit! You need some breakfast? You had nothing last night." I nodded feeling quite hungry now. She turned around to start cooking again.

"John is out in the stable grooming the horses, breakfast won't be ready for another half an hour, you're free to go and help him if you want."

"It would be a pleasure Abigail, though I would like to put on some of the pretty make up you brought me."

"Sure, sure girl! I'll call you both when food is up." I quickly went into Jack's room and put on some black crayon around my eyes and black liquid on my eyelashes before putting some nude lipstick I think it's called on my lips and went out to the stable.

When I got in there John was humming away to himself brushing Apollo. I knocked on the barn door to make my presence known. John turned around.

"Delila- wow you're looking like a pretty young filly today aren't ya?" I beamed at him and walked closer, gently stroked Apollo's neck.

"Can I help?" I asked

"Have you ever brushed and washed a horse before?" John asked, I nodded and he smiled. "Sure, c'mon, I'll show you the horse you can clean." He led me into another stable.

The horse was even prettier than Apollo!

It was a palomino with a light mane and tail; it had dark eyes and a white star on its forehead.

"She doesn't look that old." I looked at John as I petted her.

"You got a good eye there Delilah, we caught this baby two weeks ago though I haven't had the time to take her for rides, Jack is coming home today and he was supposed to do it but, he already has a horse…" My mouth fell open in shock.

"Y-your giving me a _horse_?" He nodded, it took a few seconds but there was the biggest beam on my face you'll ever see, John just smirked.

"She doesn't have a name, why don't you give her one?" I bit my lip and nodded.

This doesn't get any better; I never knew people could be so kind! I want to live out here forever…

"Hmm, what about Brave heart? Nah, too showy. Beauty? Too common." I looked at John. "I've got it! Echo." John smirked again.

"That's a different name then I thought you were going to call her some fancy name like Gold Rouge." I giggled.

"Just because I came from a different background doesn't mean I like the background."

"That's very true." John patted Echo's rump. "I guess she's clean enough, hasn't been ridden yet, I'll saddle her up and we can take a ride, you know how to ride?" I nodded.

"My favorite thing to do."

"Well then, I guess you know how to saddle up a horse then." John turned around and grabbed the saddle.

"Maybe I do." He put the saddle on Echo and I did the girth ect. Then he came out with the bridle which I put on with ease.

"You take Echo out to the hitching post and get on her; I'll come out as soon as I've saddled up Apollo." John called from under Apollo's stomach tightening the straps. I laughed as I took Echo's bridle and led her outside. I tied her to a hitching post, and then gave myself a leg up to get on; she was a bit shifty at first but quickly settled as I unhitched her from the post.

John came out on Apollo, we were ready to go.

"Delilah, breakfast is ready darlin'." Abigail called from the house. I sighed.

"It's alright Delilah, just tie Echo to a hitching post, I've already had my breakfast, you can ride with Jack when he comes in." I nodded and dismounted from my horse, tied her to the hitching post and skipped inside.

"Mmmm, something smells good." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Well thank you darlin', here you go." She handed me a plate and some knife and forks, it look very tasty. A full English breakfast, sausage, bacon, egg, fried bread, beans and waffles.

We made small talk as I ate my breakfast and Abigail sat opposite me, drinking some coffee.

"John gave me a horse."

"The new one?" I nodded, "she's a beaut!"

"I know, I called her Echo."

"A unique name, for a unique horse." I smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to help you guys today?"

"Ask John after this, though you'll have to wait when he comes back from his ride, he'll come straight in for coffee. I guess you'll have a ride with Jack." I nodded and put my plate in the sink and began to wash it. "Delilah! You get away from that plate, I'll wash it, go and do what you want, do you like books?" I nodded. "Jack has lots, why don't you go and check them out?"

"Okay. Thanks for breakfast." I called as I walked into Jack's room, I looked at the books, it blew my mind how many there were, I got lost in a books for at least two hours about how a guy's life has been turned upside down when he lost his family, becoming a bounty hunter and getting revenge for his father, surprisingly I had finished it, I put it back and trailed my hand over the book case and all the other rare books I pulled out one that was titled "My dad, the hero."

"I wrote that book." I gasped and jumped looking at the doorway.

My-oh-my I like this ranch even more!

_Here's Jackk :D_


	3. Jack Marston

He had a checkered shirt, buttoned open with a black t- shirt underneath, the red and white checkered shirt was rolled to his elbows, you could see his muscles underneath, he looked at little like his father, he had the hair but he was cleanly shaven, no hair on his face. He was also wearing light wash jeans that showed off his legs perfectly and cowboy boots.

I bit my lip; I looked back to his face and noticed he was checking me out.

"Mr. Marston, don't you say hello to a young woman before looking at her like you are?" I giggled at his blush.

"Please call me Jack." He held his hand out.

"I'm Delilah." I took his hand to shake but he brought it up to his lips and kissed it, never disconnecting our eye contact, his lips were warm and soft, softly caressing my hand. I felt my cheeks turn a brighter shade and bit my lip again. He took the book out of my limp hand and reaching over me to slot it back in place. "I'm sorry I was in here it's just that Abigail got me to sleep in here because John hadn't got the bed up in the spare room, your mother said that the bed should be done today so I'll be out of here before you know it." He chuckled.

"My dad has got other things to do, you can sleep in here again tonight and I'll sleep on the sofa in the lounge."

"No, that's not fai-"

"My parents raised me to be a gentleman." He interrupted. "Besides, I'll be fine." I started fiddling with my hands.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now my mother told me that you wanted to go for a ride." I really must've been sucked into that book, not noticing he was back and all. I nodded. "C'mon then!" He walked out of his room, grabbing his hat from the table next to the door; I followed him out walking beside him.

"How was your trip?" I made a conversation.

"Quite good actually, how are you liking it here?"

"Your parents are so nice, giving me a shelter and all, and a horse."

"You got the new horse?" I nodded.

"Well, yeah. But then John was saying that you were going to take it for a ride and I felt really guilty." He smirked.

"Its fine, I already has my own horse, Storm." I looked around but saw no sign of another horse.

"But I don't see any other horse but Echo." He did that smirk again and whistled, just like his father did, and before I knew it a horse came cantering towards Jack, a jet black horse with a dark mane and tail, just a blaze of white down its face. It halted next to him; he smiled and gave it a pat.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"All you do it whistle using your fingers, know how to do that?" I shook my head, "See just hold your hand like this then blow, but you need to have your mouth like this." I was embarrassed to admit that I did stare at his lips, I did as he told me but it didn't work and I frowned, he chuckled again and took a hold of my elbows and turned me to face him, less than an arm lengths of space between us as he took my hand and showed me the shape, then he told me to blow. It worked. I smiled as Echo came trotting towards me.

"Thanks Jack." I said as we both mounted.

"No problem. Now my mother told me that you said you could ride?" How did I miss this conversation about me?

"Yeah, I love it." He nodded.

"C'mon, then." We both ordered our horse to go into a canter and rode away from the farm. We rode side by side past the wild horses, I stared at them.

"If you want, I'll teach you how to lasso wild horses and break them in." Jack called to me; I smiled at him and nodded.

"That would be great."

"I would like to know more about you." Jack told me.

"Go on then."

"Wait, do you see that lake over there?" He pointed to it.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Race you to it!" He spurred his horse on to get it to a gallop, I followed him and managed to catch up, when we got to the lake we were side by side.

"That was a good race." I smiled to Jack as we both dismounted and let the horses roam by us.

"Yeah it was." He sat down and tapped the spaced next to him, wanting me to sit down next to him, I complied, and I crossed my legs as he had his legs out in front of his, slightly apart and his elbows resting on his upright knee. The sun had started to set and it was shimmering on the lake.

"So how old are you?" He asked, I started fiddling with some grass on the ground.

"Eighteen and you?"

"Eighteen."

"Favorite book?"

"Hush Hush, yours?"

"Harry Potter."

"I didn't think you would read those type of books." I looked at him, his face was brighter because of the suns' reflection, and he then smirked.

"There are a lot of things you wouldn't take me for."

"Hmm, and are you going to tell me those things?" I teased.

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned, "It's for me to know and you to never know." I giggled.

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" I pouted, his grin grew.

"Hmm, I don't know- Hey!" I stole his hat and put it on. I laughed as I ran away from him, he was following , I whistled for Echo and she came almost instantly, I jumped on he and started to gallop away, I heard Jack whistle and then the sound of Storm behind me, I turned around to see Jack smiling but squinting at me like I was his enemy and I shrieked with playful laughter, though the laughter got cut short.

Suddenly Jack had caught up to me and was standing on Storms saddle, I gasped and tried to go faster but Echo snorted in protest. Jack jumped off of Storm and went into me and I fell off of Echo, we were both laughing as we rolled down the hill, I didn't know how it happen but he ended up lying down with me, straddling him on top of his abdomen, my hands on his chest, and it was firm.

We were staring into each other's eyes, I was biting my lip. We stared at each other for what felt like forever until I eventually cleared my throat and got off of him.

"Sorry."

"Its fine, keep the hat for tonight, it looks nice on you." I thanked him and we resumed talking about what's happened in our lives, trying to get to know each other.

The moon was out, and I was getting tired, the last thing I remembered was falling against Jack's soft arm, and him wrapping his arms around me as I fell into dreamland once again

**Sorry for not updating!**

**My computer crashed then I went to Wales, I won a fish : )**

**I also got a bad review so to be honest, if you don't like a story why read it? This is my story and yeah, I do like people giving me ideas and constructive things but I don't live to please your grammar issues.**

**But to everyone else, thanks for the reviewing and I hope I haven't lost you. I have made chapters though up to 1O, so I'm all ready for uploading : D**


End file.
